StarCraft: Blood Reign
by Dark Xavier
Summary: Meet the men of the 302nd Marine Airborne Division, C Company, Group 2, Terra Prime Sector. Follow them through hell and back again as they fight to save the Terran race.
1. StarCraft: Blood Reign Prologue

StarCraft: Blood Reign

Notice:

This is a fanfic. Any mention to any character copyrighted by Blizzard Entertainment or used by another author is purely coincidental…sort of. Enjoy the story!

Characters:

Lt. Cmdr. Michael Warren – Group Leader and Ghost, 302nd Marine Airborne Division, C Company, Group 2, Terra Prime Sector

Lt. José Merendez – 2nd in Command, 302nd Marine Airborne Division, C Company, Group 2, Terra Prime Sector

Sgt. Aaron Fuller – Demolitions Expert, 302nd Marine Airborne Division, C Company, Group 2, Terra Prime Sector

Sgt. Bennett Harrison – Sniper Expert, 302nd Marine Airborne Division, C Company, Group 2, Terra Prime Sector

Sgt. Charles Joseph – Mechanized Unit Expert, 302nd Marine Airborne Division, C Company, Group 2, Terra Prime Sector

Sgt. Kashid al Hazziyah – Guerrilla Tactics Expert, 302nd Marine Airborne Division, C Company, Group 2, Terra Prime Sector

Sgt. Tokugiro Harakaza – Stealth Tactics Expert, 302nd Marine Airborne Division, C Company, Group 2, Terra Prime Sector

Cpl. James Kent - 302nd Marine Airborne Division, C Company, Group 2, Terra Prime Sector

Cpl. George McDaniel - 302nd Marine Airborne Division, C Company, Group 2, Terra Prime Sector

Cpl. Robert Stein - 302nd Marine Airborne Division, C Company, Group 2, Terra Prime Sector

Cpl. Sigoyev Ilushin - 302nd Marine Airborne Division, C Company, Group 2, Terra Prime Sector

Cpl. Harold Levy - 302nd Marine Airborne Division, C Company, Group 2, Terra Prime Sector

Prologue – "Intrusion"

_** WELCOME TO THE TERRA PRIME PLANETARY ARCHIVES**_

REQUEST USER PROFILE AND PASSWORD 

>USER PROFILE: PHANTOM 

>PASSWORD: 

_**USERNAME AND PASSWORD APPROVED**_

_**QUERY?**_

_**>ACCESS ARCHIVE FILES**_

_**FILE ACCESS NUMBER?**_

_**>FILE NUMBER 4783ZR-TB39**_

_**ACCESSING…**_

…

…

_**ACCESS APPROVED…PLAY? YES/NO**_

_**>YES**_

_**BEGINNING ARCHIVE FILE…**_

_**3…**_

_**2…**_

_**1…**_

_**ARCHIVE FILE ACTIVATED…**_

Lieutenant Commander Michael Warren awoke to the stench of something foul. Something…non-Terran. The officer snatched his classic .50 caliber Desert Eagle, modified to fit the new armament that Terrans carried, from under his pillow and touched the light panel on the wall of his office. In the middle of the room stood four Zerglings, the grunts of the Zerg race. They screeched and growled at the Terran soldier, who froze in place. He had seen holovideos of battles that occurred out in deep space at Terra Prime's many colonies, but he had never expected to see Zerg this close to Terra Prime.

Warren quickly fired off two rounds at each of the Zerglings, killing them instantly as the hypersonic needles penetrated the creatures' relatively thin carapace and punctured the vital organs inside them. The Zerglings screamed and growled once more before their tiny hive-minds shut down for good. The overwhelming stench left behind by the wretched creatures made Warren sick to his stomach.

"Good riddance. Now where the hell did they come from?"

Suddenly two of the fiercest Zerg warriors, Hydralisks, popped out from the room's titanium ceiling panels and landed no more than two feet in front of the officer. They fired their volley of deadly spikes straight through Warren, pinning him against the wall of the room. The last thing that Warren saw before his heart exploded was the Hydralisks closing in for the kill.

Then something strange happened. Warren thought he was dead, but he felt something tapping on his shoulder. He heard something.

"Commander? Commander Warren? SIR?!"

Warren awoke with a start. He looked around, a cold sweat covering his face. He was inside a Terran Dropship, with the rest of his group sitting silently, their C-14 Impaler Gauss Rifles resting on their laps. Warren looked over to see his second-in-command, Lieutenant José Merendez, sitting next to him, a frown across his face.

"Sir? We're five minutes from the drop zone. You must have dozed off. The pilot says that the LZ is hot, and there are Goliaths covering the area to try and suppress some of the enemy forces moving in."

Goliaths were large, mechanized walkers with twin gattling cannons and missile launchers. They were excellent at providing suppression fire in heavy fighting, and their surface-to-air missiles could shoot down anything with a significant sensor cross-section with ease.

Lt. Cmdr. Warren nodded at his XO, then spoke to his men.

"All right, ladies. We're going in and we're going in hot. Lock and load your weapons and keep a sharp eye out for those Zerg. Harrison and Kent, once we reach the LZ, find some high ground and shoot anything Zerg. We're going to need your sniper fire to reach the hive in one piece. Fuller, once we reach the hive, it's up to you to plant the demo charges and blow that sucker to bits. Harakaza, as Fuller plants the charges, I want you to go in and find the local Cerebrate. Make sure there's nothing left of him when you leave. You know how these Zerg are. Sneaky little bastards."

Warren looked around at his men and nodded.

"Ok. The rest of you know what to do. If you don't, take my advice and DON'T LEAVE THIS SHIP. We don't need imbeciles going out and messing up the entire mission."

A yellow light began strobing at the loading ramp of the Dropship. Thirty seconds to go.

"Here we go, girls. Hope you all brought an extra pair of panties, 'cause this is gonna be one HELL of a messy day."

The yellow light turned green and the Dropship landed with a loud thump. The emergency release on the pneumatic ramp activated and sent the ramp slamming into the squishy Zerg Creep. The group piled out of the back, a few Marines already firing off rounds at a few stray Zerglings that had escaped the path of fire that the Goliaths were laying down. Lt. Cmdr. Warren checked the safety on his C-10 Canister Rifle. The Dropship left, gone as quickly as it had arrived. Everything was going according to plan…for now.


	2. StarCraft: Blood Reign Chapter 1

StarCraft: Blood Reign

New Characters:

Lt. Mark Giapoli – Ghost Team Alpha Leader

Ghost Team Alpha – Covert Search-and-Destroy Unit

Chapter 1:

The purple-hued Creep made strange, wet noises underneath Lt. Cmdr. Warren's boots. He hated the Zerg. They were foul, disgusting creatures. Every moment of every minute of every hour of every day of every week of every month of every year he thought about them. He had been trained by the best military minds in the galaxy to think that way. He was a Ghost…and a damned good one, too. On his environmental stealth suit he wore stripes, representing the different campaign medals that he had won during his short but active career. He had been at Draconis IV when the Overmind's presence was detected by psionic emitters. He had battled on Cirrus VII after the Zerg invasion of the Terran colony there. He had fought in the trenches at Imbus III when his commanding officer was infected by a Zerg Queen. He had even been the sole designator of the nuclear missile barrage that annihilated the Zerg on Tirk'anu Prime.

Memories flashed through his mind like a holorecording. Every friend, every comrade, every piece of humanity that he had ever known had been killed or infected by the Zerg. His life was not one of fairy tales and happy endings. In fact, he had spilled more than his own share of blood – whether that blood be red or blue. Yes…he had seen combat against the Protoss. Their superior technology and advanced training made them tough adversaries, but soon after Warren had encountered them the Terrans had made a treaty between themselves and the Protoss. Now the two species worked in unison to rid the universe of the Zerg.

Warren returned to the battle at hand. His men were spread out in a circle, scanning the area for any signs of Zerg. Sergeant Harakaza, the group's stealth tactics expert, was scanning the surrounding area for burrowed Zerg. A priority message flashed on Warren's goggle's internal monitor.

_Several pockets of Zerg spotted 500 meters due South. Request Goliath support?_

The lieutenant commander looked over at Harakaza and nodded. Harakaza spoke into his helmet radio for a few seconds and waited. Warren watched as two new Goliaths entered the LZ and opened fire on several areas of the Creep. The Ghost saw blood splatter out of the ground in the different areas.

_Gotcha…_ he thought to himself.

The two Goliaths finished off the area and Harakaza scanned it again, and then gave the thumbs up. All gone. The area was clear. Warren signaled to his 2nd in Command to call in the rest of the troops. Moments later the dull roar of Terran Dropships filled the sky as three platoons of fully-armed Marines and two platoons of fully-armed Firebats landed near to the Recon detachment. They quickly moved in with Warren's unit as more Dropships arrived, these ones carrying the deadly Seige tanks. The tanks created a larger defensive perimeter around the Goliaths, who stood behind the tanks to provide cover. All of the tanks converted to their artillery mode and began firing off their Shock Cannons at the surrounding Zerg units and structures. Mushroom clouds began appearing all over the battlefield. The tanks did not carry nukes, but their armament was significant enough to create a similar shockwave and cloud. Lt. Warren thought that he heard screams…human screams. He relayed an emergency message to the Seige tanks and Goliaths.

_CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE! Possible Terran units in Zerg area. CEASE FIRE! Sending detachment for reconnaissance._

Warren quickly called in another Dropship that was waiting on station just outside of the battlefield. Thirty seconds later it landed and the rear ramp opened up, deploying what seemed like…nothing. Warren switched his goggles over to thermographic mode and his field of view turned different shades of the rainbow. Colder colors were blue and purple, and hotter colors were orange and red. A group of twelve yellow-orange blurs approached the Recon team. A voice spoke into the lieutenant's headset.

"Ghost Team Alpha reporting in, Sir."

The voice belonged to Lieutenant Mark Giapoli, Lt. Cmdr. Warren's friend and long-time unit member. Warren nodded at the invisible Ghost and his team.

"Good to see you on the field of battle again, Mark. Ready to kick some Zerg tail?"

"Absolutely, Sir."

Warren smiled from under his matte black facemask.

"Good. Move out. Have two of your men escort Sgt. Harakaza to find the local Cerebrate. We need to take it out to achieve total victory here."

As quickly as they had arrived, the Ghost team disappeared from Warren's scanners as he switched back to normal vision. He signaled Harakaza to switch to thermal mode and follow the Ghost team. Harakaza signaled affirmatively and trotted off, hopefully following at least two of the Alpha Ghosts.

Warren signaled the rest of the assault force in the LZ to move out to their respective positions. Following the Lt. Commander's signal, the group formed up into small groups of four or six and moved out to scour the area for any remaining Zerg. Warren tapped Merendez on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of the heaviest fighting. Merendez nodded and the two soldiers began moving towards the Zerg base. Warren brought up a three-dimensional map of the battlefield with each unit showing a different designation. The Golaiths and Seige tanks were holding a steady line to protect the LZ and Warren saw new Dropships approaching from the South, most likely carrying ACVs and Medics. The Command Center would be up by sundown.

Warren looked at his XO again, then turned off towards the center of the Zerg base. Another message tagged 'Priority' flashed on his goggle screen.

_Harrison and Kent in position. Awaiting orders._

Warren nodded. That was really fast. They must have found an easy spot to set up in. The Ghost sent back a response. The diodes that covered the inside of his helmet monitored his brainwaves and picked up his thought processes. The message began typing itself on his screen.

_Roger. Fire at will. Priority targets should include any unit attempting to attack Terran units or structures. Kill on sight._

Another message popped up on his screen.

_Fuller here. Have reached target area. Planting demo charges now. Harakaza inside Hive looking for Cerebrate. Minimal resistance. Ghost Alpha team doing well._

Suddenly an explosion rocked the ground around the area. Warren frantically sent a message back to Fuller.

_Fuller? Fuller?! What happened?_

Something came back, full of static.

_Still he…mo charg…ploded earl…lost Harakaz…possibly…Alpha te…Returning…LZ. Need…edical attent…_

Warren cursed into his microphone. Harakaza was gone. He'd have to find the Cerebrate himself.


End file.
